Coming Home
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Cloud finally defeated Sephiroth and now came back to Radiant Garden to meet his flower girl again. But does she even want him back? Clerith! ONESHOT


**A.N.** So here's a little oneshot about Cloud when he come's back to Aerith once he defeated Sephiroth.

**Coming Home**

Somewhere in a world called "Radiant Garden", where once heartless fought was a man, completely dressed in black and blonde, spiky hair. That man, known as Cloud Strife stood on the same spot he disappeared with his most hated enemy a long time ago. Cloud finally defeated his nemesis, known as Sephiroth and with him the darkness, which lay deep in Clouds heart for years.

Now he returned to come back to _**her**_. _I wonder how long I was gone..._, he wondered. As he fought in different worlds he completely lost his sense of time. _I hope she still remembers me..._Cloud turned around to go to the town, but he winced in pain. He almost forgot his bad injuries, almost everywhere on his body, he got from that fight. He just shook his head and went off, even if every step he took hurt like hell.

He just wanted to go to her, he needed to see her, wanted to see her beautiful emerald green eyes, her angelic face, he needed to hear her angelic voice telling him "Everything's alright now." and needed her light touch. And most of all he wanted to finally tell her what she means to him and needed her to fill his heart with light one more time.

He continued his way to the small town, which isn't that small at all anymore. It seems he was gone longer than he expected. Suddenly Cloud got doubts. What if she won't remember him? If she forgot him? What if she doesn't want him here anymore, due to the fact that he let her wait for so long? Or the worse...What if she felt so lonely that she found another guy already?

Clouds heart ached painfully at the thought of her with another guy and not him...What will he do then? He can't stay here, that's for sure. This place reminded him too much of his little flower girl. But where else should he go? Cloud arrived Merlins house. _I bet they still live here._, he thought and raised his hand to knock, but stopped in his tracks.

More doubts spread itself in his head. Is he even welcomed? What will his other friends think when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, after he let them all down? Would they greet him with open arms, or would they send him to hell? Cloud let his hand fall to his side again and sighed quietly. He turned around and went away and passed the place where he last saw his flower girl.

„KUPO!" Clouds eyes widened slightly in surprise as right in front of his face a moogle appeared. „What happened to you, kupo? Did the heartless attacked you, kupo?", asked the moogle him worried and a bit shocked. „No...not the heartless.", he replied and passed the moogle. „Wait, kupo!", the moogle called him and gave him a bottle of Hi-Potion. „You might need it, kupo. Don't worry, it's for free, kupo." Cloud took the bottle. „Thanks...", he replied and went away.

He sat down on the ground and leaned against a wall, where he could see the former castle, where Maleficent lived. He sipped a bit of his Hi-Potion and his pain subsided a tiny bit. And then he drank the whole bottle in one gulp. He threw the empty bottle somewhere and continued to stare at the destroyed castle.

Cloud thought back to the time he last saw her...How she teased him, as he didn't want to tell her that he's leaving again, and instead of asking him if she could go with him, she said she's waiting and cheering for him. But what if she really forgot him? He must have been gone for a long time...

After a while he got sick of that sightseeing and stood up. _I just visit them._, he decided and went determined back to Merlins house, but he didn't came that far as a familiar voice called him. „Cloud? Is that you?" Cloud turned around and saw Leon walking towards him. „Leon.", he said and nod in his direction.

„Where were you the whole time? We were all worried about you.", Leon asked Cloud, who looked to the ground. „You were...worried...?"

„Of course. You're our friend. We almost lost hope you'll ever come back."

„Lost hope?"

„You were gone for almost two years now. We all began to think you died, but Aerith always said "He isn't dead. If he died, I would know." and it seems she was right.", Leon explained, while Cloud looked at him questioningly. „She would know...?"

„Remember what Sora said?", Leon reminded him, while Cloud thought for a while. „Our hearts are connected...", he mumbled, while Leon just nod and finally noticed his injuries. „Cloud, what happened to you?", he asked the blonde man worried. „I finally got rid of Sephiroth. I got this injuries during our fight."

„That's great. Let's go to the others, they'll all be happy to see you again. Especially Aerith and she also can heal you.", Leon said and went ahead. „Do you think they want to see me again? And...Aerith too?"

„Why not?"

„I let her wait for two years...", he said and looked to the ground in grief. „Don't worry. She was sad, of course, but she waited for you. She never lost hope on you.", he reassured him and they head off together. „How long are you here now?", asked Leon after a short moment of silence. „...A while...", he replied, and got a bad conscience of not visiting yet. „And you didn't came to us?"

„I'm sorry...But..."

„Did you thought we would send you to hell?", Leon joked, but as he saw Clouds expression, he looked at him surprised. „You did? Cloud, we're all friends, why would we want you to leave us again?", asked Leon, while Cloud just shrugged. „I let you down, as the heartless attacked..."

„Hey, you had other things to do. You had to get rid of Sephiroth and we weren't alone. Sora helped us. Did you also thought Aerith would push you away?", he asked, while Cloud looked once again to the ground.

„Cloud...", Leon sighed. „You really thought Aerith, of all people, would push you away?"

„I let her wait for so long...", Cloud said and looked to the ground, his voice full of sorrow, while Leon sighed. „Cloud...I thought you know Aerith. She would never abandon you!"

„But..."

„No buts!", Leon interrupted him, while Cloud spotted a flower shop. „At least...I should give her something...you know, as a compensation.", he said, while Leon raised an eyebrow. „A compensation?"

„To make up for letting her wait for two years.", the blonde man explained and went to the flower shop. „Wait Cloud! Are you crazy? You have really bad injuries!", Leon held him back, while Cloud just shrugged. „Don't worry, I got Hi-Potion from a moogle. And that's just some little scratches anyway." Leon just stared at him for a while before he hit Cloud on his chest, who cried out in pain.

„Just a scratch, huh?", he said and raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. „Okay...maybe a bit..." Cloud couldn't finish his sentence as Leon prepared himself for his next punch but, Cloud backed away from him. „Okay! I'll admit...it's a deep wound...", he admitted and looked away from him. „See? You have to go to Aerith as fast as possible, so that she can finally heal you!"

„Just give me a minute.", Cloud said and entered the flower shop, Leon following him. „What will you buy her?", asked Leon, as Cloud examined the flowers. „Hm...I don't know. Would be easier to know what Aerith likes the most...", he said thoughtfully. „Just pick something. I bet she'll love everything you give her." Cloud thought for a while and then took a bouquet of roses.

„I'll take this.", he said and payed for it before they continued their way to Merlins. Cloud stopped at the front door and just stared at it. „What's wrong? Go in.", Leon said, but Cloud didn't budged. „I go ahead, you follow, me.", he sighed and and went inside. „Hey, guys.", Leon said to Yuffie, Cid, Yuna, Rikku and Paine. „Hey, Leon, where have you been?", asked Yuffie, but suddenly went quiet as she spotted Cloud on the doorway. „Hey! Chocobo-head's back!", yelled Yuffie and ran to him. „Where the hell have you been?", she yelled and glared at him. „That's none of your business.", Cloud just replied and hide the flowers behind his back. „What are you hiding?", asked Yuffie and leaned to the site to look what he had behind his back, but Cloud continued to hide, but then the three fairies Yuna, Rikku and Paine flied behind him. „Aw, it's a bouquet of roses!", Yuna said dreamily. „For who, for who?", Rikku asked him excitedly, while Cid went to them too. „A bouquet? Who the hell are ya and what the fucking hell did ya do with spike?", he asked, while Leon noticed Aeriths isn't here, so he went upstairs to her room.

The door to her room was open and he peeked inside. Aerith was sitting on her bed her arms resting on her knees and sobbed quietly. „Aerith?", Leon called her with a soft voice, not wanting to scare her, while she looked to him and quickly wiped her tears away before she smiled at him like she always did. „Leon, I didn't noticed you. I something wrong?", she asked her worried, while Leon entered her room and went to her bedside. „I should ask you the same."

„Everything's alright.", she replied, her smile widened a bit, but Leon wasn't convinced. „You were thinking about Cloud again, huh?", he guessed, while she just nodded. „I'm just afraid he'll never come back, you know...I always keep thinking of what if something happened to him? Or if he forgot me...Or...if he already found someone else..."

„Aerith, stop thinking this! Why would Cloud find someone else, when he has you?", Leon said, while Aerith rested her chin on her arms. „He has Tifa..."

„Aerith, forget these thoughts immediately! You know Cloud would never do this!" _I would make sure..._, he added in his head. „Now come downstairs, we...need you right now."

„Oh...okay.", she replied, got out of her bed and followed Leon downstairs where everyone else are. „They're really loud today...", Aerith noticed, while Leon just shrugged. „They're always loud." As they finally approached the others, Aeriths eyes widened and her heart immediately skipped a beat, as she saw a man with blonde spiky hair in their house. „C...Clou...", he mumbled in disbelieve, her eyes filled with tears as she went closer to the man, hoping he's really here and not one of her daydreams again.

But everyone else saw him too and teased him, but then the man noticed her presence and looked to her and of the sight of his glowing, sapphire blue eyes her breath stuck in her throat. Clouds eyes also widened as he saw Aerith staring right back at him, his heartbeat immediately quickened its pace as he examined her beauty, but he quickly looked to the ground to hide his blush. He didn't understood what's wrong with him. He longed for so long to see her again and now that she's here, right in front of him, he got weak in the knees.

Suddenly everyone went quiet and Cloud backed away a bit as these beautiful, sparkling, emerald green eyes greeted him once again. She leaned a bit to him to look into his eyes, while a smile spread on her angelic face, which let Clouds blush grew more and his heart melt and broke eye contact again. But Aerith wasn't done with him yet and tilted her head to look in his eyes again. „Cloud...", she breathed his name, with her angelic voice and now Cloud realized how much he missed her.

He couldn't believe how he survived two years without her. „Aerith...", he replied, this time withstand her gaze, which looked straight into his soul. Clouds eyes widened as he saw her eyes filled itself with tears and he looked away, in guilt and sorrow. „I'm sorry...", he murmured and thought about what she must be gone through. She waited two years for him to come back, without even knowing if he's alive or dead. Then he revealed the bouquet from behind his back and gave it to her. „I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long...", he apologized, hoping to lighten her mood somehow, but it just made her tears to fall freely down her pink flushed cheeks. Aerith took the bouquet and examined the flowers for a moment, before she looked at his worried and guiltily face before she smiled happily at him. „They're beautiful, Cloud. Thank you.", she said and wrapped her slim arms around his midsection and cried softly on his chest, while he hugged her back.

The injury on his chest still hurts badly, but it's defiantly worth it if it means to hold his beloved flower girl like this and tried to ignore this immense pain as best as he could.

The others watched the scenery in silence, not wanting to disturb their reunion. Cloud didn't really noticed them anymore, all that mattered to him was that he finally was with his flower girl again. „I missed you so much.", said Aerith against his chest and he unconsciously held her a bit tighter than before. „I missed you too.", he replied and pulled away from her slightly. He cupped her cheek with one hand and wiped away her tears with his thump, while she leaned in his touch.

„Don't cry.", he whispered to her. „It doesn't suit you." And almost immediately after he said this, she began to smile, just for him.

But then Cloud looked into her eyes in guiltily. „Aerith, please forgive me...I didn't meant to keep you waiting for so long...", he said apologetic, while Aerith just smiled happily at him. „There's nothing to forgive for. You're here. That's all what matters to me.", she said, which caused Cloud to smile a small smile as well. „But...", she added and looked sadly into his glowing blue eyes. „When will you leave again?" At this question, Clouds eyes widened, did she really thought now that he's back again, he will ever leave her again?

Now that Sephiroth's gone he didn't had to go anywhere anymore, except to go everywhere his flower girl is, to stay by her side forever. Clouds smile grew a bit, as he looked at her sad expression. „Never.", he replied, which caused Aeriths eyes to widen again. „R-really?", she asked him again to make sure, while he nodded. Aerith smile got even brighter and her eyes glittered with pure joy as she threw herself into his arms again, hugging him tighter than before.

He tried really heard not to wince in pain and just clenched his jaw a bit. But then Cloud chuckled quietly, so that just she could her him and hugged her back and rubbed her back as he felt her sobbing again. „Don't cry.", said Cloud in the most comforting voice he could muster, while Aerith pulled away from him and wiped her tears away before she smiled at him again. But then something came in her mind. „But...What about Sephi..."

„Don't worry.", he interrupted her, his smile still on his face. „He's gone. Just as the darkness, which lay in my heart."

„That's great!" , Aerith exclaimed and hugged him once again and this time Cloud couldn't hide a slight wince of pain this time and his jaw clenched a bit more. Aerith noticed it an let go of him immediately and looked at him in worry. „Aerith, it's the best you take Cloud upstairs. He got injured as he fought against Sephiroth.", Leon informed him and Aerith immediately dragged him upstairs into her room.

„Take off your shirt.", she ordered to him, as he sat down on her bed and did as he was told and took his shirt off, to reveal a deep, still fresh wound across his chest, which let Aerith gasp.

She knelled in front of him and touched his bare chest lightly, which let his heart skip a beat. But then after a few seconds the pain subsided, as she used her cure magic and closed his wound. Cloud sighed in relaxation as the pain finally subsided and continued to heal all his wounds he had on his body.

But mostly he just enjoyed her soft touch on his rough skin and this warm sensation as she used her cure spell. As Aerith was done she sat next to him and they talked about what happened to them the last two years, even though Cloud didn't said much, because he just fought and hunted Sephiroth the last two years and Aerith could talk for both of them. Cloud just enjoyed to hear her voice again, but felt sad that he missed so much in Aeriths life in Radiant Garden.

But now he can be a part of it. If Aerith wished him to be a part of her life again. „However, you don't know how much I missed you, Cloud.", she finished and hugged him once more and Cloud knew it's the perfect time to tell it to her now. „Aerith...", he said and pushed her gently away from him to look into her eyes. „Yes?"

„There's something I need to tell you.", he began and took a deep breath, while Aerith waited for him to continue. „I actually wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but never found the courage...", he said and Aerith looked at him, curious what he wants to tell her. „Aerith, I...", he broke up and looked determined into her eyes. „I love you."

At this Aeriths heart skipped a beat, and she could feel her eyes began to water once again. „Cloud...", he whispered his name, her eyes widened, staring straight into his eyes for a few more seconds, which felt like hours to Cloud and it made him more nervous with every second she didn't reply. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and uttered a soft „I love you too, Cloud." in his ear. Cloud couldn't remember when he felt happier than in this moment, she said she loved him too and hugged her back.

After a while he pulled away from her slightly, cupped her cheek and pulled her face to his. He instantly began to blush as he stared into her emerald green eyes so close to him and soon closed the gap between them to capture her pink lips in a soft, chaste kiss. They completely lost themselves in this moment, that they didn't noticed Cid, Yuffie, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Leon peeking inside the room and "aawww-ed" as they finally began to kiss each other.

As Cloud kissed her, he practically could feel his heart was filled with light, Aeriths light, and he knew he'll never leave her side ever again.

**A.N.** So that was all! I hope you all liked it. I really tried hard to write this fic and I would be glad if you could tell me what you think about it^^

PLEASE REVIEW! ;3


End file.
